


Do You See What I See(Do You Hear What I Hear)

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, the Bleeding Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: Aguilar was not the only one to haunt Callum Lynch.





	Do You See What I See(Do You Hear What I Hear)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the deleted scene where Callum sees everyone's ancestor through the Bleeding Effect and my own idea of what would happen if you placed two people into the Animus together.

The first Callum sees is Aguilar _-it is always Aguilar-_ until it isn't. 

 

He had only met Jason Rikkin once; his form was clad in black, crimson, and gold with the cloth that reminded him of a priest. Of a Templar. Hunched over a metallic grey desk with an old book opened on his left and pristine paper on his right. Sophia had immediantly turned his attention away from him and Callum hadn't understood why until now.

 

The younger Rikkin looked like every other descendant placed within the Animus. A coin of some kind and a Templar cross hung from his neck that was marked by a scar going from the edge of his jaw and around his throat.  _Hidden blade. Assassination. Failedfailedfailed._ Though looks can be deceiving. Callum supposed he should know that by now after meeting the other test subjects.

 

"They're coming."

 

Jason says, his voice dripping with a warning, only when Callum looks again it isn't  _him._ The fluorescent lights of Abstergo are replaced with candle and sky light as if a tide had washed it away. A banging sound, like something knocking against wood overcomes the familiar buzz he had associated with his new surroundings. Maria stood before him now. Eyes wet and showing fear _-Maria was never scared._

 _"They're coming."_ She whispers.

 

When Callum looks to the ever growing sound double doors rip open to shouting Knights. Each one running towards him, swords raised, shields gone against the mosaic floor.

 

Perhaps he shouldn't wince and shield himself, but when he opens his eyes again all he sees is Moussa. The soldiers are gone, Maria is gone,  _Jason_ is gone. The strong hold Moussa has on his arms loosens as the man backs away. Lin close behind with her stern gaze trained on Cal. "You ok there Pioneer?"

 

 _No_ , he wants to tell them though the point of doing so feels dull. Useless. Everyone is effected by the Bleeding Effect. Only when they eventually do leave them he still isn't  _alone._ Across from him is a man, an Assassin, less solid as dark trails of smoke coil around his form. The top hat hides his eyes, only showing the threatening grin below, but Callum knows he is being watched. 

 

 _"Stay away from my descendant."_ The figure warns. 

 

It is only then that he understands why Sophia and Alan isolate him though the question still remains. Would an ancestor kill for their descendant?

* * *

Callum meets Evie Frye from behind glass.

 

First he sees a young girl: a pencil is in her hand, concentrating on the large sketch book placed within her lap, an Assassin and a woman standing next to a Guillotine are shown drawn against the white paper. He wants to tap the glass. To ask why she is even sitting outside of his room. But before he can the familiar black ink appears from behind the glass. A female Assassin leaning against the wall, arms crossed over her chest, as she glares daggers at him. 

 

"Ignore her. She can be a bit protective. Though not as bad as Élise." The young girl says not looking away from her drawing.

 

Callum bites his tongue before pressing his hand against the glass. The sound of metal dragging against it hits his ears. Identical to when Aguilar had drew his attention away, telling him to kill Sophia. 

 

A hidden blade remains inches from his throat. Aguilar blocking it with his own before the two figures disappeared in tuffs of ink like smoke. 

* * *

_"La victoriana no vacilará aunque haya visto lo que mi María ha mostrado."_

* * *

The epidural begins to hurt less and less with each session. Being lifted no longer turns his stomach and seeing Aguilar afterwards doesn't weigh him down. Sophia knows this, she annalysis him daily, and after his twelfth session there is finally a change. He notices the subtle changes: more guards outlined the room, technicians whispered to one another, and the Arm of the Animus had been disconnected and reconnected in a way that he had not seen.

 

It is only until after they strap him in that they open the doors.

 

The biggest change of all is the woman _-Maria Maria Maria-_ that is walked in by two heavily armed orderlies. Callum has never seen her before, but Aguilar has. Aguilar remembers. Burning fights beneath the sun, soft dark hair running through his fingers, an ever watchful gaze from his mentor as he stepped forward to become an  _Assassin._

 

They place  _Maria_ in as if they had done it a hundred times before. Giving her the hidden blades, inserting the epidural, hooking her up to the arm. Callum knows that she isn't Maria deep down. Her hair is darker and curlier, skin pale against the Animus lights, but her features and eyes remained the same. 

 

Sophia studies his reaction, waiting for something, before she turns to the technicians who operate the Animus. "Do their synchronization rates match?" She questions-demands-as the Animus is started up. "Yes. Valéria has much more experience, however Callum has showed increased progress with Aguilar." The technician must tell her what she needs to hear as they are raised from the ground. Connected by the Animus, by their  _memories._

 

The last thing he sees when he looks below is a Templar with a rifle strung over his back. Two more linger behind him and in the shadows is Ojeda watching solemnly. 

* * *

They make it out together with no seizures or hemorrhagings. 

Callum even manages to stand on shaking legs before  _Maria_ is taken away by McGowen.

"You did well today Cal."

 

 


End file.
